Jinchuriki of Toudou Academy
by flaming kyubi
Summary: To win the war Naruto had to absorb the Biju and the Shinju. Problem: Naruto has too much power and can't use his chakra anymore with regular shinobi methods. Solution: Travel the world and find a new method to use his chakra. Result: Joining Toudou academy and getting dragged into a centuries long conflict between feudal martial arts clans. NarutoXAya possible harem.


**Chapter One: Rough Welcome**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Jutsu/Technique/Biju**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Talking/Speech

**Trying my hand at a Tenjho Tenge Xover seeing as there aren't many of them. While I write this I'll post a chapter for my other story Opening One's Eyes to Reality between chapters so for those of you how are concerned about me getting side-tracked don't worry.**

**Anyway the plot is Naruto has not lost his powers in fact he has gained too much power for his body to handle and regular method employed by shinobi to use chakra are no longer an option for Naruto to use as he will overload with chakra and explode. As a result Naruto is limited to Taijutsu and weapons like Rock Lee.**

**Naruto explores the world in order to find another method of using his chakra and his journey leads him to Toudou academy, a school of martial artist who wield both Ki (Chi) and Chakra by utilising the inner gates (Dragon gates).**

**Naruto will learn to use his own dragon gate and various other techniques from the series.**

* * *

**Toudou Academy:**

_"So this is Toudou Academy"._

Those were the thoughts of one Naruto Uzumaki as he stared at the infamous martial arts school that had existed for centuries. He had heard rumours of this violent and traditional school that called rookie fighters from all over Japan and the world to train and learn here. Rumour had it that the martial artist even hosted a variety of strange supernatural powers, It was this very rumour that led Naruto to enrol in this school.

At the climax of the Fourth Shinobi World War Naruto had to make a difficult choice in order to defeat Madara Uchiha, he had to strip the mad Uchiha of his greatest asset, the Shinju. Teaming up with Hashirama, Tobirama, and Minato the four used a combination Fuinjutsu to seal the Shinju's chakra into himself along with the eight tailed beast that had been absorbed by the Shinju.

The plan worked and Madara was stripped of his greatest weapon, he was soon defeated by an empowered Naruto who used the Shinju's vast power to annihilate the ancient Uchiha, ending the war.

Of course absorbing so much chakra was detrimental to his health, even Naruto had his limits and it was made apparent that the Shinju combined with the other tailed beasts was just too much power for any one to contain. As a result Naruto was ordered not to use chakra until he could find another way to use ninjutsu without detonating violently and obliterating the continent. Unfortunately there was no such method and so Naruto was limited to only taijutsu and kenjutsu, he was even unable to use Fuinjutsu.

With such limitations Naruto was forced to train extensively in taijutsu under the guidance of the alliances best taijutsu masters, but still Naruto was only a fraction of what he used to be.

Naruto decided that only one course of action was available and that was to set off into the unknown world beyond the Elemental Nations and find a new way to harness his chakra without killing himself.

After two years of travel he found his answer... Toudou Academy.

The two years had done a lot of good for Naruto, he was no longer the scrawny teenager from the war. As a result of near endless hours of physical training he had developed a tall muscular figure that was often seen on the men of Kumogakure, his skin had tanned slightly and his golden hair was wild and untamed. He wore the common black Toudou academy uniform with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"So that's Toudou Academy, doesn't look like much" stated an unimpressed Souichiro Nagi.

Souichiro Nagi was a young man of average height, he had spiked blonde hair not unlike Naruto's own, and honey brown eyes. He wore the standard uniform and held the demeanour of a street thug, because in truth that's what he was.

"I don't know Souichiro, something about this school seems different" said Bob, earning a nod from Naruto who also recognised the strange aura that surrounded the school.

Bob Makihara, a tall, muscular dark-skinned man who had blue eyes and dreadlocks, he wore the standard academy uniform and unlike Souichiro he held an air of calmness. Bob unlike Souichiro had a formal martial arts style called capoeira, a fighting style that revolved around dancing and movement that required rhythm and grace.

Naruto had met the two young men when they had challenged him to a fight, Naruto amused by their antics accepted and promptly destroyed them in seconds. The two would continue to challenge him everyday for a month straight before finally getting the hint that they couldn't defeat him. surprisingly taking defeat in good humour the two befriended him and much to his chagrin and amusement inducted him into their gang, the knuckle Bombs.

Since then the three had become close friends and had earned a vicious reputation as violent street fighters, although in Naruto's defence he hardly took part in the beatings of the weakling's the three often faced.

"Whatever all we have to do is beat up everyone in sight and take over the school, come to think of it once we've taken over this place it will have be the one hundredth school we've taken over" Souichiro said with a grin, his lust for fighting surfacing.

Bob grinned too at the prospect of fighting strong opponents while Naruto sighed "_Here we go again" _he though tiredly.

Just then two figures walked out in front of the trio, one was a teenager with short brunette hair and standard academy uniform while the other was a girl dressed in a kimono and hakama.

"Wow I can't wait to meet your sister, I bet she's as pretty and strong as you captain" spoke the boy with a cheerful grin.

"Well she's improving but she still has a long way to go" the little girl spoke fondly.

Naruto, Souichiro, and Bob all sweat dropped.

"Alright well destroy everybody but those two" Souichiro said awkwardly.

"Yeah" Bob agreed.

"I'll just feel bad beating on a couple of losers like that" Souichiro spoke arrogantly as if he was sure the two were weaker than him causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Don't underestimate them just because of their appearance, if rumours of this place a true then this could be more difficult than we had imagined" Naruto cautioned the two but he knew neither took the warning serious.

"Chill out Naruto, by the end of the day this school will belong to the knuckle bombs, relax you'll see" Souichiro boasted getting a sigh out of the blonde veteran.

"Let's just go already" said Bob and with that the trio entered the school unknowingly involving themselves in a centuries long feud that would drag them to hell and back.

**With Souichiro, Bob and Naruto:**

"GHAAA!" a student roared in agony as Souichiro slammed his fist into the guys face.

Another student raced up behind him only to be met with Souchiro's foot launching him into a pile of desks. Bob spun around building momentum and kicked another student through a door with the force of a truck, meanwhile Naruto casually dodged a sloppy attack and rammed his fist into the mans chest knocking him out.

"_Is this really the best Toudou academy can do, was I wrong about this school?" _Naruto though as he view all the unconscious bodies on the floor of all the fighters he and his friends had defeated.

"What the hell kind of first termers are you guys?" a bald-headed student questioned in astonishment.

"Do you at least have a reason for being so destructive?" asked another with a scowl.

"I've got an excellent reason, we decided to skip the orientation ceremony so we're going to have our own orientation instead" said Souichiro with a smirk. "Names Souichiro Nagi!".

"Bob Makihara" Bob introduced himself with an intimidating glare.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said lazily.

"As of today this school is ruled by the knuckle bombs...that's us if you've got a problem with it step right up. It makes no difference to me if you're a first year or a third year...I'll slaughter you all" Souichiro stated with a savage grin, while Bob and Naruto flanked him.

**With Juuken Club:**

"You seem rather happy today Takayanagi-san" the little girl from before stated. Said little girl was actually a 17-year-old student under a transformation, her name was Maya Natsume.

Masataka Takayanagi laughed nervously" Well there's no arguing that the Juuken club Is the weakest on campus so it only goes without saying that the more strong people that we have in the Juuken club the better, you know? to serve out purpose" he said.

Maya didn't look convinced but decided to accept the reason anyway "To serve our purpose you say, ha well I suppose I can accept that reason for now" she said with a knowing smile getting an embarrassed sputter from Masataka.

"Natsume-san, sorry to disturb your club but we need help with something we can't handle" a couple of third years requested getting an intrigued look from the Natsume heiress.

**With the Knuckle Bombs:**

The Juuken club were greeted to the sight of a hallway full of beaten and bloodied bodies of defeated students, observing the number Maya could easily tell more than three entire classes had been defeated effortlessly by the trio of thugs before her. She could se Souichiro and Bob using their superior physical strength to batter aside any opposition, but what truly picked her interest was Naruto who was casually dealing with his opponents as if he would rather be doing something else.

It was clear to her that the whiskered-faced boy was the most dangerous of the three.

Souichiro was a whirlwind of movement, an uncontrollable storm of fists and kicks destroying anyone unfortunate enough to be in the way, meanwhile if Souichiro was a storm then Bob was a raging river that swept his opponents away with grace and power yet the man still managed to make himself look like a common thug while doing it. Naruto was more calm and collected, the years of training, hours of meditation, and his experience on the battlefield allowed him to remain perfectly calm as he easily dispatched his opponents.

If Naruto were to be honest with himself he would say he was disappointed at the level of these students, he had hoped for a challenge but was instead presented with mediocrity, although Bob and Souichiro looked like they were having a blast.

"That's them Natsume-san, they just barged in and started wrecking the place" the student pointed out.

"Those two did all of this that's pretty amazing" spoke an impressed Masataka.

"It looks like another feisty bunch" Maya observed. Masataka who had Maya sitting on his shoulders walked forward so that Maya could address the boys but neither Bob nor Souichiro paid them any attention, only Naruto gave them a glance before viciously jabbing another opponent in the face three times. Maya jumped off Masataka's shoulders and addressed the trio.

"Excuse me boy's it's clear to me that the three of you are very powerful now please put your fist's down and stop this. If you refuse then you leave me no choice but to stop you myself" she spoke with confidence not at all intimidated by the three before her.

Souichiro looked at her strangely before turning back to beating up the man in his grasp while Naruto narrowed his eyes and move in her direction.

Maya looked unbothered at being ignored nor by Naruto's advance "Let me inform you I too am very strong".

Souichiro stopped again and looked astonished at the young girl "Bob there's a weird little girl here who talks like a grandpa wanting to fight me...what do you think I should do about this?" he asked confusedly.

"I don't know" Bob brushed him off as he blocked an attack and retaliated with a bone jarring kick.

"Don't be fooled I'm seventeen years old...ok then If my appearance bothers you that much then let me make this a little easier for you" she spoke before in front of everyone her body began shifting and growing until the girl had transformed into a beautiful busty woman with long flowing silver hair, causing Souichiro to freak out comically.

Sadly for all of Souchiro's strength and bravado he was amusingly afraid of women.

"Alright...students of Toudou academy you're now seeing the full master of Natsume Goushin-Ryu, Maya Natsume" she introduced herself getting a cheer from the male section of the crowd that had begun forming.

By this time Souichiro looked completely lost "Bob if that weird little girl suddenly turns into a stacked voluptuous chick you'd see working in a sketchy night club, what should I do?" he asked, confusing Bob.

"Don't know" he replied gruffly.

_"Was that a transformation I just saw, maybe I'm in the right place after all" _Naruto though with a ray of hope. Deciding the only was to be sure was to engage her in hand-to-hand he stepped forward and prepared to take the full brunt of her assault, the physical contact would allow him to read her internal chakra while also allowing him to judge her based on the strength of her attack and the damage she could inflict on him. If he got hurt even slightly he knew he was in the right place, but if her attack failed to wound him then he would deem the school a lost cause.

"Natsume-Ryu form refinement technique, for a master of my calibre physical control at this level is simply a piece of cake" she spoke with an aura of confidence. "I'm afraid I'm very busy today so I'll have to end this quickly" she said before launching at Naruto with a bokken at high-speed, gaining Naruto's full attention.

Naruto looked at the incoming attack stoically internally hoping that her attack succeeded, he was desperate to find away to regain his power and this school was his last hope.

Maya ploughed the bokken into Naruto's ribs with the force of a freight train, Naruto actually gasped slightly at the surprising power of the attack. The attack slammed Naruto through a glass window and launched him out of the multi-story building.

Flying through the air a soft but happy smile made its way to his face, he felt the power of her attack and while she had been holding back he was still slightly wounded if judging by the bruise forming on his ribs. He had also got a feel of her power and discovered that it was rather impressive for a person not trained in the shinobi way.

Seconds later Naruto was cut from his thoughts when he was slammed through a tiled roof.

_"Oh no I hit him harder than I intended" _Maya though with a scowl.

"This is bad" she gasped.

"Don't you worry about a thing, a fall from that height wont even phase him" Bob reassured.

"That's not it what I'm concerned about is that room, that room is the shower room" she spoke with concern.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto groaned for a moment as he regained his bearings, although he was honestly surprised at the soft landing he was expecting to be at least winded but he was largely unhurt. Looking around he observed the broken pipes leaking water and the tiled walls along with the warm mist that floated around the dark room, he immediately deduced he was in the shower room.

"That woman was pretty strong, I knew I was in the right place. Things will certainly get interesting now" he spoke softly with a grin.

His grin faded when he felt movement beneath him, startled Naruto looked to either side of his head only to be greeted with a pair of soft, damp thighs, raising his hands to touch them he heard a moan that confirmed his guess.

Spinning around on the floor his face instantly flushed red when he came face to face with a glistening womanhood decorated with a trimmed patch of auburn curls. Raising his eyes he viewed a beautiful auburn-haired young woman with hazel eyes and a bust that matched that of the woman who smacked him into the room in the first place. The woman's body was coated in a sheen of water, most likely from the shower and her face was contorted into pleasure with her cheeks flushed red.

The woman gave out a moan as Naruto's warm breath caressed her womanhood and she gazed lustfully at the blonde man between her legs.

He blinked, she gazed back "...oh hello" he managed to say his brain all but fried.

The woman giggled.

Naruto then finally realised the position he was in, sputtering embarrassingly Naruto jumped away from her and bowed "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too it was an accident".

The woman only giggled again.

Back up in the main building a concerned Maya jumped from the window and raced for the shower room _"Oh no that's the room that Aya is in"._

"Captain!" Masataka called out.

"Takayanagi-san finish off the other two for me" she ordered.

Bob looked unimpressed "Finish us off huh" with a scowl he launched his fist at the scrawny teen only for Masataka to slide into his guard and trip him over, he easily repeated the same move with Souichiro although this time he took the leisure in tossing him over his shoulder instead.

_"How the hell did he do that" _Thought an astonished Bob while Souichiro groaned from the harsh impact.

"Please...stop this now" Masataka requested before leaving the defeated duo.

Groaning, Bob stood up and watched the young man run away before gazing out of the window Naruto had been launched through.

"Between that guy and that weird shape changing chick it's gonna be a whole lot harder to take over this school than we had originally thought we expected" he deduced.

Souichiro grinned "well that just means more fun for us".

**With Naruto and Aya:**

Maya sighed "I don't believe this we're already to late". Masataka confused decided to observe what she was seeing and gasped in shock and horror at seeing what his new crush, Aya, was doing to the new student.

For before his eyes lay Naruto on his back while Aya straddled his waist and lovingly kissed him, he hands caressing his cheeks as she pushed her damp body flush against his own. Naruto groaned at the feeling of her body against his and enjoyed the softness of her lips, sitting up they continued to kiss until they ran out of oxygen and had to pull back. Aya's cheeks were flushed and she held a gazed look in her eye's.

Realising the situation was getting out of hand and that they now had spectators Naruto gently pulled away from her before handing her a towel to cover up her form from Masataka's perverted leer, getting a soft smile from the auburn-haired beauty.

"Well hello there...my name, my name is Maya Natsume I would like for...for you to marry me" she spoke softly, getting a shocked look from Naruto, a resigned sigh from her sister Maya and a scream of disbelief from Masataka.

Naruto sputtered for a moment as he could have sworn he felt his brain scramble, after a few moments he could only respond with "Huh".

"Would you please marry me?" she asked innocently.

"What the hell is happening" Naruto whispered in shock. Standing up he quickly regained his composure, giving her a short bow he spoke with a flush on his cheeks "Your beautiful and all but this is just happening way to quick, I apologise for intruding on you like that but I must go now".

With what little control he had left the building, a blushing and now severely confused Naruto rapidly left the shower room leaving a sighing Maya and a shocked and heartbroken Masataka.

Aya only smiled softly at his departing form.

"Aya!" Maya gasped. "That look in your eye's, is this for real?".

Masataka fainted when her only response was to blush harder and continue gazing in the direction Naruto left.

**After School with the Knuckle bombs:**

Two motorcycles raced down the road, Bob riding one with Souichiro, and Naruto driving the other. The boys silently contemplating the days events, while enjoying the breeze brushing against their faces.

"What happened today, I thought we were going to crush them all?" Bob asked breaking the silence.

"Shut up! there were way to many interruptions today" Souichiro yelled back comically.

"Good to see the Toudou academy lives up to its reputation after all" Naruto spoke. He was still shook up from his encounter with Aya but for most part had managed to calm down although to be honest the though of marring the auburn-haired beauty was not an unpleasant one.

"It just means more fun for us" Bob replied calmly.

Souichiro grinned savagely "that's right".

* * *

**Anyway hoped you liked it, I'm not 100% sure about the pairing yet but it will be NarutoXAya I'm just not sure if I should add Maya or another woman as an extra.**

**Will follow cannon plotline for now but will eventually diverge.**


End file.
